Nothing But a Corrupted File
by muff1n
Summary: Ever wondered how Vanellope became Vanellope? Her backstory is unknown to her friends and family! UPDATE: Sorry guys, this story will be discontinued. I've been losing interest in making this story as it was because I got busier and couldn't find as much time to dedicate to making it,so I sorta just gave up entirely. I know it's disappointing but I hope you understand.
1. Corrupted?

**Nothing but a Corrupted File**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph, Ralph Breaks the Internet, or Dragon Quest.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Corrupted?

Every video game character had a backstory apart of their code. They had to, that's what makes them, well, them! We all know Calhoun's backstory. Ralph and Felix had _their_ separate stories. Even the _Sugar Rushians_ and the Nicelanders originated from different places! There was one character in particular nobody knew their origin.

That character was Vanellope von Schweetz.

That's right, the chibi little 9-year-old everyone knew and loved! Not even she herself knew her backstory! She left unanswered questions for everyone to ponder!

That was going to change.

Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and the racers all followed Sour Bill into the code room. They had a mission: find out Vanellope's story. The sour ball didn't care to find out, but the family was dying to know the truth because they felt as if the vanilla racer was hiding something from them, which wasn't the case! His jelly bean hands punched in the infamous Konami code. The huge vault door opened, revealing countless webs of code spread far and wide. The crew, except Sour Bill, had their mouths agape.

"I never knew this part of _Sugar Rush_ existed!" Jubileena said with her mouth still hanging.

"That's too bad, because I'll have to wipe all your memories once we're finished here," the sire replied with his dreading voice.

"What?" his entourage said with anxiety now in their tone.

"Nothing." Sour Bill sighed with (unclear) frustration, for they failed to pick up his "sense of humor." "Ralph, you stay behind."

"What?! Why me?" the wrecker said. "I wanna see the kid's backstory too!"

"Ah, you won't miss much," Taffyta "assured" him. "It's probably just the same as ours: born and raised in a daycare center and someday magically wind up in this heck of a place!"

"I'll have to disagree with you, ma'am," Sour Bill cut in. "Vanellope in a special character. All game leaders have very significant backstories.

"It's like she can be the chosen one!" Minty chimed in.

"…which is what makes her special, because she's the most important and affects everyone!" Candlehead said ever so proudly, ignoring all the "no duh" looks she was receiving, due to the fact Sour Bill pretty much established that.

Ralph eventually tied the long licorice rope onto each of the bodies of the characters to keep them close. With Sour Bill in front, the family held hands and swam through the darkness. It didn't take them long to find Vanellope's code box, which was, to their surprise, still located in the center of everything. Other than the pixelated cobwebs it was developing due to her not being in the game in over two months, everything looked pretty normal.

 _Wait, something isn't right._ "Hmm?" Sour Bill let out a hum, audible to the other characters who had dumbfounded looks. He swam up to one particular wire, obliviously pulling the rest of the crew with him. He observed that one of her wires were looser than the others. The crew swam to the sight that was causing the wire to be limp. Once they arrived, it appeared to be a box with 14 other wires connected, labeled "MEMORY DATA."

"Hey Bill, what this for?" Felix asked.

"This is where all our background data is kept," Sour Bill responded, ignoring the less formal name. "That means we can access internal data in this box. Without the internal data, we can't access the backstories." He continued to make an attempt at the wire dilemma. The wire then started flickering, which took him aback. _The wires aren't supposed to do that! Unless…_ He swam to the top of the box, discovering that Vanellope's wire was on the verge of disconnecting! _No wonder she hasn't been able to remember her backstory!_

"Did you find the issue, soldier?" Calhoun spoke, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yes. Vanellope's wire isn't quite connected to the Memory box, which is making her not remember her origin," the sour ball explained while they swam back to the center of the room. "The last time we tried to access her memory file, it was corrupted. This might be the cause." He double tapped Vanellope's personal Memory Data box, and a big red "CORRUPTED!" sign flashed in front of them, further proving his point. "All we have to do is get her wire back into the memory box by simply pushing it back in. If one of you could just-"

"I'LL DO IT!" the 14 racers cried in unison. They all made a beeline for the general memory box, racing to be the first.

"No! Wait!" the couple cried, but it was too late. They had all surrounded the box, grabbing a hold of a part of the president's wire.

"On the count of three!" Snowanna said.

"One!"

"Two!"

" **THREE!** " applying equal force, the racers jammed the wire in, sending a mild shock into their bodies. The operation was still successful; the wire was connected to the box, flicker-free and stronger than ever. They high fived each other before they saw an object flash white in the corner of their eye. The children reunited with the adults to see what was happening. Vanellope's memory box continued to blink until it emitted "magic sparkles," and then abruptly stopped, only increasing the groups curiosity.

"… does this mean it worked?" Felix hesitantly asked. The racers shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." Sour Bill double tapped the memory box once more, and this time, a single document looking file replaced the flashy corrupted sign.

"It worked!" the children cried, making the adults cringe. The sire took a copy of the document file, and materialized into a high-definition packet which was almost about the length of a dictionary.

"Kid must've had one interesting backstory," Calhoun thought aloud. Sour Bill closed everything out, and the group made their way out back to Ralph, who was patiently waiting for news.

"Anything?" he asked. The sour ball handed him the large packet, and cracked the tiniest smile.

* * *

The group – except Sour Bill – headed to the penthouse in _Fix-it Felix, Jr._ They gathered around Felix, who was about to narrate to whole thing. The suspense was killing them!

"Before I begin," Felix spoke, "do you guys have any questions?"

"Can you start reading the backstory?!" Ralph, Calhoun and the racers cried in unison, making Felix jump.

"Alright, alright. _Back in Tokyo, Japan, 1986…_ "


	2. The Backstory: Akito the Warrior

**Nothing but a Corrupted File**

 **Agent BM: You haven't seen anything yet :D**

 **Tigress-is-Awesome: The wait is over!**

 **ColdSpike2475: Thank you very much ;O**

 **pinksakura271: ;)**

 **OwlsCantRead: Yes, this takes place two months after RBTI**

 **A/N: Not quite any Vanellope yet, this chapter and the next chapter will be about how her parents met. Though everything takes place in Japan, they would be speaking Japanese, but you won't understand (I wouldn't for sure XD) everything is English, sweet English.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Backstory: Akito the Warrior

TOKYO, JAPAN, JUNE 1986

Akito Wong loved video games. Day and night, he would spend his time playing them at his father's arcade which went by _Wong's Family Fun Center and Arcade_ (ウォンの家族の楽しみセンターとアーケード). Pac Man, Donkey Kong, Super Mario Bros., you name it!

On a chilly night, Akito was cleaning up the arcade, wanting to impress his father on how spotless he could make it. While he was cleaning, his father and a maintenance man came in with multiple packages big enough to only fit the screen portion of a game cabinet.

"Father, what's that?" the 12-year-old boy asked.

"New game," he simply replied.

"Why is the game so small?" the boy asked, still puzzled. "And why are there so many boxes? Do you have to assemble the cabinet?" The arcade owner could only chuckle at his assumptions.

"None of that, son. This is something different. I think you will like it."

Mr. Wong and the man approached a circular table in the center of the arcade and set the six boxes down. He handed his son a knife to help him open a box, but mainly so he could see what was inside. Once the package peanuts and the other useless junk was tossed aside, it revealed to be a retro looking television set. Akito's eyes sparked with excitement. Six TV sets?! When did his family get so rich?!

"Thanks again for your family's generous donation in this, Pete," Mr. Wong said, receiving a tip of the hat in return. _Oh. That makes sense._ "Just want to make my son happy, you know."

The boy's ears perked up. "This was all…for me…?"

"Of course! Did you forget your birthday already?"

 _Oh right! My birthday!_ Akito just had his 12th birthday a few days ago. His father felt horrible he couldn't afford anything for him. His family wasn't exactly the _richest_ family in Tokyo. His family and Pete's family were close, and they were **twice** as wealthy, so they were able to get these sets for real cheap.

"Well, son, do you like it?"

The men were slightly taken aback when the boy jumped up to embrace them both. "I _love_ it! I love _you_ guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Feeling adored, the men hugged him back, letting the moment last for a few moments. After they broke apart, they continued said business. Akito made sure the TVs were neatly arranged around the table. Pete read instructions aloud to guide them through the process. Once everything was set up, Mr. Wong plugged the six sets into a nearby power surge.

" _Dragon Warrior?_ " Akito read the fancy looking title on the screen.

"The game just came out recently," the maintenance man replied. "We played a demo and it seems pretty neat."

Akito couldn't wait any longer. Oh, how he just _loved_ playing new video games! He grabbed a TobiKomi controller and began his new quest.

 _ADVENTURE LOG 1._ The game asked for his name. A-K-I-T-O, the boy punched in. He put a password, so he could play the game another day. The game took him to a chamber in a castle.

"Wow, great graphics as usual!" Akito raved.

* * *

 **(INSIDE** _ **DRAGON WARRIOR**_ **)**

King Lorik was placed in his throne, reading the imperial scroll from today, with three guards in his entourage. In the corner of his eye, he spotted pixels materializing into a young warrior in a blue suit.

" _Descendant of Erdrick_." The young knight directed his gaze to the King. " _Listen now to my words. It is told in ages past Erdrick fought demons with a ball of light. Then came the Dragonlord who stole the precious globe and hid it in the darkness. Now, AKITO, thou must help us recover the Ball of Light to restore peace to our land._ " Unlike human Akito, AKITO already knew his purpose: defeat the Dragonlord and save prince Gwaelin. He gathered the items from the chest for his mission and took off. He started approach one of the townspeople before he felt a slight hint of freedom in his movement. _The child must be gone,_ he thought.

* * *

 **(IN THE ARCADE)**

"Alright, kid, I think it's about time to wrap up," Pete said.

"Awww!" the child whined, "but I just started!"

"It's 11 o'clock, son," his father added. "Plus, there's always tomorrow." Akito's eyes lit up and complied to the two men. They exited the arcade, officially closing It for the night.

* * *

 **(BACK IN** _ **DRAGON WARRIOR**_ **)**

"Well, that was a good 30 seconds, am I not right guys?" the new warrior heard one of the townspeople pipe up. The entire village burst into laughter. _So I guess this is what it will be like after arcade hours,_ he thought.

"Hey, Erdrick descendant!"

 _Oh no, I'm in trouble._ 3 guards, 2 blue-clad townsfolks and 1 green-clad townsfolk approached the young knight. They looked promising, yes, but he didn't want to fall into the wrong crowd, especially on the first day.

"Art thou new here?" guard 1 asked.

"Y-yes."

The townspeople all exchanged amused looks, and then looked back at the warrior. "Welcome to Tantegel Castle! Pleasure to meet thee! We can be thy friend!" they each held out their hands for the warrior to shake, which he reluctantly accepted.

"My name is AKITO. Thank ye for thy kind offer. But I have to go explore."

Blue townsfolk one spoke. "Defeat the Dragonlord? We know. Rescue Gwaelin? We heard. Thou have thy whole life planned ahead of thee, 'KITO."

"What dost thou mean?"

"Thy purpose in the game is to travel amongst many kingdoms, talk to many townspeople and gather information to places, events and secrets, explore caves, fight enemies, and all in all, save the princess! How exciting!"

"I heard princess Gwaelin is a pretty one," the green-clad townsfolk said, making the people snicker. AKITO just stood there dumbfounded. "Thou shalt have a happy ending and be married."

AKITO finally found his voice in the conversation. "Do I _have_ to marry the princess?" The townspeople let out gasps.

"Why of _course_ thou dost!" guard 2 scoffed. "Why would thou not want to? Thou must stop darkness from spreading across the kingdom destroying us all! It is the only way to end the game!"

"What if I seek another woman and they have my heart instead?"

"Thou can marry them. Just rescue the princess." Guard 3 finished. Before AKITO could speak another word, the townspeople walked away, returning to their original positions. He already felt as if he was off to a bad start, but there were plenty of other townspeople in the game to mingle with, right?

AKITO explored the rest of the castle, seeking if anyone was kind enough to offer some help, for he was weak at this stage. He approached a green-clad townsfolk, a different one, who looked pretty friendly.

"Welcome! We deal in tools. What can I do for thee?" the warrior cocked an eyebrow, and looked at the sign above the townsfolk. _The green-clad townsfolks must be merchants._ He searched his inventory to see that all he had on him was 120 G. To his luck, the items were pretty cheap. Herb, torch, and dragon's scale. What was the scale for? He didn't know.

He took 3 torches.

"Torches? I thank thee."

2 herbs.

"Herbs? I thank thee."

1 dragon scale.

"Dragon scale? I thank thee. Dost thou want anything else?"

Yes, indeed there was something else the warrior wanted. "Where would be the best place to start my journey?"

The merchant pondered for a moment. "Brecconary, east of the castle."

"I thank thee!"

"Safe journey, traveler!"

Once the young warrior exited the castle, he was surrounded by the endless wonders of the Overworld. _Didn't see this when I was in the castle. Now let's see, east of the castle, east of the castle… aha!_ He spotted a small village that wasn't all that far from the castle. He started to the direction, but he realized he would be playing the game for the human. He remembered something about his birthday not too long ago. _I shall surprise the human, I suppose,_ he pondered as he traveled to the village. AKITO was taken aback when a small, liquidly-solid object appeared out of nowhere!

" _ **A Slime draws near!**_ " he saw a message above him read. The warrior had no weapons on him, so there was only one thing he could do.

Run.

Run like his life depended on it.

Some other creatures spawned: a figure with a dark cloak who was assumed to be a magician with all the spells they were casting towards the warrior, an orange blob with a purple hat that looked like a dopey version of Clyde from _Pac-Man_ , and a red bat. AKITO had dodged them all. Once he reached Brecconary, he knew he was in the safe zone. He collapsed to the ground, desperate for air.

" _Art thou alright, traveler?"_

AKITO thought is was his imagination, but the reality was a soft, feminine voice offer him help. He looked up, though the helper couldn't tell, his cheeks were burning.

 _Oh my…_

* * *

 **Next chapter is Vanellope's mom :D I'm not sure if I really want to go too much into the parents' stories since it's about Vanellope, so I may do a time skip. Hope you don't hate me if this wasn't what you expected or wanted stay tuned!**


End file.
